Two Is Better Than One
by CutesyChocopie
Summary: Cause everything you do and words you say.. You know that it all takes my breath away! Maybe it's true that I can't live without you, Maybe two is better than one.. (A must read NaLu oneshot!) Read and Review :) Fluff/Romance


**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_'Hey you know, this girl is something'_

Lucy Heartfilia stood by her window with wide eyes and mouth open staring down at a certain pink haired _idiot_ holding out his arms with a smirk on his face as the song played from a stereo beside him.

"...Natsu!" was all she managed to say before the said man started singing along with the song.

_'Cause everything you do and wo__rds you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing..!_

Natsu Dragneel, also her boyfriend for the past four years. He never really failed to surprise her with all his stupid tactics and pranks. But today, Lucy never imagined a bet could lead to this. Her heart raced like thousand beats per minute as her cheeks flushed. Her neighbours and some of her friends were standing at a corner, obviously cheering on him. Half of the town seemed to have gathered outside her apartment. Lucy took a mental note on knocking some sense of privacy into him once this is over, but she didn't feel like denying she liked it.

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you thought that it got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one.._

Natsu continued and every single word left her more and more breathless. She couldn't help but smile as her cheeks were literally burning from the intensity of her blushing so hard. She took a deep breath, shook her head but nothing really helped. She had the urge to run down and shut him up with a kiss but she couldn't. She knew something more was coming and she was instantly wishing for it to happen already.

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing._

Lucy couldn't help but roll her eyes at this. She remembered their first kiss and how he told her that she was the first person that left him so breathless. She felt the same butterflies in her stomach today, it never really left but something was different about today. Her heart felt fluttery and she had to tell herself again and again to breath. Her cheekbones were hurting from smiling that wide but it was the last thing she cared about at that moment. Natsu knelt down with arms still spread and her heart skipped a beat.

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

Lucy's eyes widened at what came next. Hundreds of red heart shaped balloons appeared out of nowhere, it didn't take her long to read the words on them "_I love you, Luigi!_" and she couldn't help but laugh a little, even though she knew she should be mad at him for not getting her name right even after four years of them dating. She knew he was an idiot after all. _And he called HER weird_. She smiled. He was the weird one here. Weirdo. Her weirdo.

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you thought that it got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one..!_

Lucy felt tears forming at one corner of her eyes. She never expected this to happen. All her life she considered herself as an insignificant person. Even after Natsu came to her life and showed her how much she means to him, she still couldn't shake away that thought. But today, she could see the honesty in his eyes. She never thought he was lying to make her feel better about herself, but something about those onyx orbs today awakened something inside her. The sense of self pride. She was happy for the first time in her life for being what she was and being able to win this man's heart in front of her. She was happy, so happy. She knew she loved him. More than anything.. or anyone.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought _

_'Hey y__ou know, this girl is something._

Flashes of memories from the past four years, spent with him hit her. All those moments he lend her a shoulder to cry on, all those times he held her hand and stood by her side for her, all those crappy song lyrics he wrote by himself to make her laugh. Lucy brought a hand to her heart as it felt like melting from how happy she was feeling at the moment. She realized how lucky she was and she knew she could never thank him enough for everything he did for her from the very beginning.

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you thought that it got me coming undone.._

Natsu smiled as he saw all those changing expressions on her face. He was now certain of her reaction to what he was going to do next. But that didn't make his heart beats any slower as he took out a blue velvety box from inside his jacket pocket. Lucy's smile disappeared as her eyes widened. This stopped his heart for a moment but couldn't really stop him. He told himself there is no going back now. He smiled at her yet again while singing to the last few words of the song.

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one, two is better than one..!_

He opened the box as a beautiful silver ring came in view with a pretty white diamond on top. Lucy gasped in surprise, even though she somewhat saw this coming, she felt speechless all of a sudden, not being able to utter even a single word. Natsu on the other hand was sweating buckets. He shook his head and took a deep breath. _Let's do this, _he said to himself.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA, THE GIRL THAT HAS MY HEART.. MARRY ME!" he managed a nervous smile as she simply stared. Natsu waited, his confidence level going down with each passing second. _Was he right to do this now? Should he have waited? Will she say no? _Various questions were rising in his mind but what completely shook him was when she disappeared from the window. He stared with empty eyes at the place she was standing just a moment ago, beside the window. He gulped feeling his heart hurt all of a sudden. Everyone around him looking somewhat shocked. He took a deep breath. _Maybe I was rushing things after all._ He closed his eyes and wished for it all to change. He stood there feeling his heart heavy with some unknown burden. But it wasn't long until he felt someone bumping on his chest and the next moment her arms were around him hugging him with all the strength she could muster.

His eyes jerked open as he saw the girl of his dreams resting her head on his chest, probably listening to his loud heart beats that started again as soon as she hugged him. "...L-Luce."

"I love you Natsu.. and there is no way I could say no." she said with eyes closed as a grin appeared on his face. People around him started to burst out in cheers and applause. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too baby doll..!" Lucy smiled and opened her eyes looking up at him. He leaned forward as their foreheads touched and whipsered. "...So you did keep the condition of the bet." she giggled.

"Who cares about the bet anymore, Mr _If-I-manage-to-surprise-you-you-will-be-saying-yes-to-anything-I-ask-for _?" he chuckled.

"True, it was just an excuse after all." he took her left hand and kissed it before going back to kneel down in front of her. He took out the ring from the box and placed the ring on her ring finger as she felt tears rushing down her face. Natsu stood back up and pulled her close to him again.

"...Two is better than one." he whispered as she nodded placing both her hands on his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

**_So here is another super fluffy NaLu one-shot for you all. Hope you liked it. After the recent few manga chapters (not giving spoilers) I am sure you all need relief from the super huge burden Mashima-san is putting on our chest. All the feels and tears. Save them for NaLu reunion, you crazy fangirl/boys. I am doing that too. After all I live for NaLu, I love them so freaking much hehe. _**

**_Anyway, read and review, your awesome supportive reviews make me so much happy and inspire me to write more and more. Sayonara~ till next time. Love you all xoxo._**

_Song ~ Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift_


End file.
